Jack's inner battle
by JackFrostFanROtG
Summary: After getting into an argument with Bunny, who crosses the line, Jack wanders off and finds himself in a place he never wanted to return to... Pitch's lair. Pitch uses this chance to create a second Jack, however there is a catch. The two Jacks must combine and fight for control of a single body. Will evil win, or will the guardians help bring their child back into the light.
1. Chapter 1 Pitch Frost

Jack followed them by the trace of black dust they had left behind. It was all over the ground and in the air that he breathed it in by accident and sneezed. A shrill echo spread around the cave. It was a dark and damp place. Even though Jack was cool himself; he could feel the cold black tiles under his feet. the stone was so slippery that he even pretended to be a salsa dancer. Every step he took was cautious, but his sneeze's echo had already uncovered him. He started to hear weird noises coming from the very depth of the darkest cave he had ever been in. Those sounds were like death's breath along with monster sharpening his claws, ready to rip Jack into pieces. he squeezed his trusty wooden staff so spasmodically, that he was afraid it could break into pieces. He never felt this way before, and if he did he hadn't paid any attention to it. Cats were scratching his guts and his knees were slightly shaking. He was scared. It wasn't his first taste of fear, but this time was different. Jack knew there wasn't anything to be afraid of. His greatest enemy had been defeated some time ago and probably vanished into unknown place. Despite the fact that his mind told him, "No, you're wrong - stop!" Jack was still heading to nowhere; but every tunnel must have at least a dead end or way out.

* * *

The tunnel shaped cave began to darken, but a sudden glimpse of bright light distracted Jack and he stopped to shade his eyes, so he could see where he actually was. There was no doubt – it was Nightmare King's underground lair. He had been here before, facing Pitch himself, "But what now? He's gone and what am I doing here right now?" Jack asked himself outloud.

Jack moved on, the feeling of being watched became stronger since the moment he stepped in the lair. He was spinning around every two meters he stepped further, to see if he could spot the stalker. But there wasn't any – only him, his shadow and silence. Even those weird noises ceased into nowhere. He smirked smugly, telling himself that there's really nothing to be afraid of this time. It's only a huge empty lair with creepy interior. Stepping further became even more fun and he turned into a daring, grown-up child.

Jack yelled happily and echo spread all over the spacious place. He began to have fun while jumping form one cage on another, swinging on them, creating snowfall and funny ice sculptures of his family, the guardians. While decorating the grey, melancholic, stone walls with icy ornaments he felt something coming.

His inner sense told him that and he turned around with a serious and suspicious face. There was nothing but his shadow behind him. It started to creep him out. Taking few steps in unknown direction Jack came face to face with his own reflection. He saw in the black-black pond. Water was so dark he couldn't even see the bottom of it.

He squatted to take a closer look. The surface seemed so calm and mirror-like. A chill ran down his spine." He's staring at me." The last thing Jack wanted right now was him to grab his leg and pull him into that unknown liquid. He 'stabbed' him with his staff so the reflection would disappear.

* * *

Jack heard something move behind his back and he turned around with a sharp movement. Only thing he saw move were the dark cages. They were slightly swinging. Something made them to do that. Jack lost my patience. "Come out, Pitch! I know it's you, coward! I've beaten you before and I can do it again!" He yelled out loud, but there were no movements, no answer. Only silence.

He took a look at my staff and to his surprise, the one end of the staff, which he stabbed into the water, was slowly covering in black. Dark liquid crawled carefully up to his hand, Jack threw it away from himself. Confusion and fear were taking over him. The next thing he knew someone's hand grabbed his leg.

* * *

Pain was all he could feel when he hit his shoulder against the stone border. He felt he would lose consciousness and drown again, the way it was 300 years ago; except only this time it was different – then he felt the ice-cold water, but here he felt nothing more than fear. he pushed to try to swim to the surface, but someone pulled his closer to the bottom. He sank, meter by meter, fear growing the farther he sunk. Suddenly, someone threw his arm around his neck, holding him, dragging to the bottom.

It took seconds to realize it was him, his reflection from moments ago. Jack felt like screaming but clamped his free hand over his mouth. When he couldn't hold his breath any longer huge gray bubbles rose to the surface, carrying away the last of his oxygen. His lungs were filled with the dark liquid… Still he couldn't scream. It felt like he was trying to separate himself from Jack. As he did so, Jack could feel parts of his mind and soul being ripped apart. This time, he did scream, loud, though he had no oxygen to release.

Now, there was nothing that could bind him to Jack. The boy rose. Jack thought he was going to leave him behind to die, but his strong hand seized Jack's hood and dragged his body to the surface. A splash of only darkest water in the lair spread as echo and reached nerveless ears of the lair's owner. He was standing there, resting his hands behind his back. A heavy breathing was heard. Jack held on to consciousness , but barely.

* * *

"Why did you do this to me, father?!" yelled he, leaving Jack's body behind, half in the water. Pitch watched Jack coming out of the water silently. Corners of his mouth stretched into a pleasant smile. "What? Haven't got anything to say?!" continued he, stepping closer to his creator. "I'm glad you've made it… Pitch Frost," answered Pitch. He didn't even move himself to pat Jack's shoulder or back to say welcome.

* * *

Half of this belongs to deviantart's

The birth of Black Jack by ask-Black-Jack and I'll protect you, no matter what form I take-pt.1 by MeLyKaT10

I asked both of them and they allowed me to put together and finish off their incomplete fanfictions. and that is just what I'm doing.

please comment or leave ideas :)


	2. Chapter 2 the storm before the calm

"Never mind!" said Pitch Frost grumpily and wrapped his wet arms around his father. It didn't last long. "Now, that you're here, I'd ask you to get rid of him," asked Pitch, slightly patting Jack's cheek. "You mean kill him?" asked Jack again. "What!" Jack cried in his mind. "No-no. Toss him away, I mean, far away from here. Toss him somwhere where the other guardians can find him. Besides, we can't have his powers going out of control in my lair." he made it more exact. "Out of control?" Pitch Frost asked. "When part of his soul extracted itself it leaves the original weak and unable to control their powers. To make it worse the fear and pain from the extraction stays behind until then. So when he is able to move again, the fear and pain will completely take over, therefore, his powers go out of control for a while. Afterwards he will seem to be alright, but since missing a part of his soul he will be vunarable, and since you are only half a soul you are still weak in power and both of you will disappear forever. But you can become all powerful once you merge back with him, only you will be the part of the soul in control. That's why I still need him, so go bring him by the North pole before his powers go out of control." and the King of nightmares vanished into the shadow of the ark.

Pitch Frost stepped into the dark pond, ignoring the unmoving body of Jack Frost. He fished out the black staff, which was a duplicate of the original one, from the water. Now it belonged to him. As his hand touched it, black and smooth staff got covered by forefinger-length black sharp thorns. Pitch Frost giggled to himself. He grabbed Jack and effortlessly tossed him over his shoulder and flew off.

After a short time, Jack was thrown away somewhere on the field, which was covered in snow, along with his staff. Pitch Frost turned his head towards him. "Soon, you will have to face me again, Jack Frost. I promise you that," He grinned as evilly as Pitch Black. Standing on a rocky mountain, he could see the Work Shop where Jack's friends gathered. What would they think if they knew there were two Jack Frosts. Their reaction would be priceless. "But we aren't the same. We are two different sides of the one coin, which landed on the dark side now, surpassing the light one, evermore."

Black hair, grayish pale skin, tarnished blue hoodie and black eyeballs with yellow- orange pupils, the shadows under the eyes making them look even darker and grumpier; his eyes were filled with evil and hate towards all of the living things. But, as Jack had, he also remained a child, however, a very sadistic one. Since the day he had been born, anything won't be ever the same again. The true darkness and cold were born into this world. A darkness named Pitch Frost.

As he flew away Jack tried to get up but he couldn't even move an inch. Fear of knowing his powers going out of control near his friends, pain from having part of his soul ripped out, and most of all anger at himself for falling for Pitch's trap; filled his whole being. As he laid there waiting for the inevitable, Jack went back to his last few moments with his friends.

* * *

**Before the attack**

"I told you it wasn't my fault!" Jack shouted back to Bunny

"Wha- It wasn't YA fault!? Then, why was my Warren all covered up in SNOW! Everything was frozen! Ice and snow are ya elements! That clearly proves that you were the one in my Warren! Does it not, North?" he yelled to the young Winter Spirit

"..." North just stayed there... watching the two Guardians arguing... _again... _But noticed that this time, Bunny was going too far.

Bunny didn't gave attention to North's silent reply and continued to hurt Jack's feelings... something that Bunny himself haven't noticed _yet._

"Look... I'm sorry for the Main the Moon's sake!" Sandy, North, and Tooth's eyes widened at this... the bad part was approaching, "My powers got out of control!"

"Out of control?! OUT OF CONTROL?! You did it on purpose! And if your powers got out of control, then why did they got out of control?! Only in me WARREN!" the Pooka said getting very, very hysteric.

"..." he didn't answer back. He couldn't tell the Guardians that his powers got out of control just because he had a fight with Jamie, his first believer, the little kid that he considered as his little brother...

"I knew it! That was just a sorry excuse coming from a trouble-makin child!" He remembered, Jack IS a child, but Bunny's ego still roared.

"It was no excuse! It was the truth!" when he said those words, a blizzard was outside North's Workshop

"Why don't you play with your 'powers out of control' in another area?!"

"..." Jack backed down at that motion.

"You are just a 318 years old boy that will never grow up because he's an Inmortal!"

"Bunny, stop!" shouted Tooth to Bunnymund, when she noticed that Jack pulled his hood up... that was not a good sign of Jack's mood... the Globe Room's temperature dropped like 20 or 30 degrees or so... she noticed that too

Jack wasn't meeting anyone's gazes... he just stayed there in the middle of the room hearing Bunnymund's hurtful words for him. He looked at the ground and kept staring at it... Then, he just looked up a little, but his eyes couldn't be seen because of the hood's shadow on his eyes... he met with Bunnymund's gaze, "tell me more..." he said in a very, very low tone

"Wha?"

"Tell me more..." he forced his voice a little more

"Ya want me to keep telling yah... ok then... You are a 318 years old boy that drowned in a lake saving his sister and Man in the Moon revived you as Jack Frost without memories... you spent 300 years of loneliness and sorrow causing mischief all around the world. You ruined Easter Sunday with the blizzard of '68..."

North approached Bunny and placed a hand on one of his shoulders, "Bunny, stop already... You are hurting young Guardian's feelings..."

He was cut off by Jack who said with sadness and anger at the same time, "No, North, the stupid Easter Kangaroo is right..."

Bunny didn't understand a single thing. From when does the Winter Spirit gives him the reason? "Excuse me, but... What did you say?"

"Keep telling me more..." he whispered

"Sorry, but I can't hear ya, mate."

Jack burst out full of anger in his eyes and his voice. He shot such a cold look at Bunnymund, that you may say that he was like an assassin... "Keep telling me what I already know! DAMN IT!" Everyone's eyes widened in shock, even Bunny's.

Jack flew off, somehow being led into Pitch's lair where he fell into a trap.

* * *

**A few hours earlier: Right after Jack flew off**

Bunnymund was running like crazy through all the room because Tooth was throwing at him everything that she could find. Even the poor little elves. She was angry with Bunnymund for hurting poor Jack's feelings. "It was all your fault!" He was the one that started to hurt the young Immortal's feelings.

Tooth took North's ice sculptures and threw them all against the Australian rabbit, but of course, not the ice figures that Jack had made of never-melting ice. Then she didn't realize that she had thrown a heart-shaped ice sculpture Jack had made at Bunny. "Oh no!" She cried, "Jack's heart ice sculpture!" Thankfully, The rabbit catches the figure before it could hit him. He looked down at one of his paws, where the ice figure was, It looked so beautiful and shiny... until the heart split right in the middle. That broke the rabbit's heart. It it made him reconsider about what he had said to the Frost Child.

"I may have been a little harsh on him... wasn't I?" he asked, sadness been notable on his voice.

"A little harsh!? I would say you were awful! You were far too harsh on Jack!" she answered, shouting obviously with anger. "Now go out there and bring him back and APOLOGIZE!"

Bunny said nothing, but he got the point, he was way ahead of her. He tapped his paw down and opened a tunnel to outside the workshop. "Burr!" He shivered. As he began walking he stopped, "What?" he noticed a figure flying through the air. "Snow flake!" As he got a bit closer he noticed Jack looked a bit different and he was carrying something over his shoulder. Bunny, felling something was off, hid himself behind a large snow pile, still staring at the boy. The 'Jack' threw down the 'item' he was carrying and flew off quickly after staring at the object for a minute.

After being sure he was gone, Bunny rushed over to the object and gasped in shock. "Jack!" He wrapped his arms around the child and noticed he looked really weak, his eyes were barely open but Bunny could tell Jack didn't even realize he was being held. Bunny's eyes widened when he saw tears flowing from the child's eyes. He picked the boy up and made a tunnel to the workshop. However, before he could leap into it.

"AHHHH!" Jack screamed loudly and in terror. He gripped his face in his hands. He continued to scream as the snow around them began raging violently. The wind seemed to lift Jack out of Bunny's arms and into the air. Every time he screamed Bunny could feel the pain that Jack felt. Santa, sandman and Tooth rushed quickly from the workshop when they saw the winds raging from outside the window.

"What did you do, Bunny!" Tooth yelled through the roaring winds.

"I didn't do anything! I saw something drop him down here. He looked weak so I was bringing him back to the shop when he just flipped out!" Bunny exclaimed.

"This isn't good!" North said. "His powers are really going out of control. If we weren't spirits we would be frozen right now. Look!" He pointed at Jack.

The snow began circling around him and the winds began pushing the guardians backwards. Everything began to freeze into ice, even the guardians were beginning to get frozen by the snow.

"Sandy!" North shouted at the sandman, who was creating a giant umbrella to block the snow storm. "Try and hit him with the sleep sand! Maybe if he falls asleep his powers will calm down!" He could still hear the boy crying and screaming in fear and pain.

Sandy nodded and saluted to North and sandy slowly, against the raging winds, made his way closer to Jack; however the winds became so forcibly strong that he couldn't move an inch further. He shot a beam of sand at the boy, but the winds were fighting back, it took all sandy had to finally get a bit of sand to hit the boy. The wind slowly began to die down and Jack's screams softened and in a split second it all stopped. Sandy, tired from fighting the storm, fell to the ground and was caught by Tooth. While Jack, who quickly awoke despite the dream sand, was caught by Bunny.

The tears were still flowing for a minute before ceasing. "What happened. Did I cause this?" Bunny asked, sad and worried about the child. They guardians heard a voice they noticed to be Manny.

_"No! That was not the cause of this outbreak." _The guardians stared up to the moon_. "Jack Frost has had half of his soul stolen from him."_

"What!? T-that's impossible!" North shouted in shock. The other guardians gasping in disbelief.

"Who did this to him?" Bunny asked angrily.

_"He has noticed that his powers were becoming out of control more and was the perfect time for him to strike. To create a being more powerful than the cold and dark, but to be a lapdog for him to control. Once joined in physical contact the dark and light will battle in the single mind. The King of Nightmares paired with the Prince of Cold will now give birth to the Prince of Darkness if the dark shall win, however if the light shall prevail, the powers will stay at rest for hundreds more years."_

"Are you saying that Pitch did this to him?" Tooth asked. Bunnymund growled with a slight "I'm gonna kill him!"

The light from the moon began to dim. The last thing he said to the Guardians before it faded away completely, _"In order for the light to prevail, a force of light- stronger than all other- must guide him back home. If it shall fail, the world shall be covered in ice, snow and darkness. However, if not joined together, both will cease to exist."_ And with that the light from the moon disappeared.

For the first time they saw the spirit of winter shiver to the cold.

Jack groaned and stirred in the infirmary bed. As he opened his eyes he saw Pitch and Pitch Frost staring at him with evil grins. "You will be mine, Jack!" "You hate me? You are me! You're a killer, Jack! You kill things every time you make a storm, you're the cause of car accidents, people and plants and animals freezing to death! It's your fault!"

"NOO!" Jack screamed and impulsively shot a powerful beam of ice which passed through Pitch and Black Jack, freezing the entire corner of the room.

"Jack! Please calm down! You're safe!" Jack, covered in cold sweat, focused to see Tooth hovering over him, Bunny and North was holding him down from when he spazzed out a moment ago. Sandy was standing on the head of the bed, a bunch of random sand pictures floated over his head, trying to explain what was going on and what happened, however, Jack was to spaced out to understand.

"W-where am I?" Jack asked weakly.

"You're in the pole, mate. Relax." Bunny reassured, unable to look the boy in the eyes.

"How did I get here?" suddenly he remembered Black Jack and Pitch. "Pitch! He did something to me! He created another me! An evil me!" He tried to exclaim to his friends only to be cut off by a unusually compassionate Bunny.

"We already know, mate. Pitch is trying to turn you dark by merging your dark side and good side. He probably has some plan to make sure you don't beat the darkness, but we won't let that happen, mate. Not on yer life."


	3. Chapter 3 the start of the merge

**Hey guys, I'm really pleased with how this story is going. I hope I can get more views because then I can get motivated to make more (and more original) fanfictions.**

* * *

**two days later**

Jack finally regained enough strength to walk, however slowly. He moved even slower without his staff, which had been left behind, probably broken by now, in Pitch's lair.

Finally he managed to make it to the globe room where the other guardians were gathered. They were working on a plan to help their young guardian get through this. Jack enjoyed the peaceful nature in the atmosphere. However it didn't last long at all.

"Hahahaha!" Pitch's voice roared throughout the workshop. Followed by a dark, yet familiar voice, chuckle.

"I see you finally erupted, Frost." Pitch appeared next to the globe."And pretty nasty, too."

"Pitch!" The guardians growled at the man. Then they noticed the boy standing next to Pitch and gasped. They knew what had happened, but they never could have prepared for what they saw. He looked excactly like Jack, only with black hair and yellow eyes. He was smiling, and not an inviting smile. He showed his rasor sharp teeth, and they were, like Jack's, as white as freshly fallen snow.

"Vhat do you want, Pitch?" North shouted, swords drawn.

"I just came here to collect what's mine." Pitch smiled.

"Jack is NOT your's, Pitch!" Bunny growled as he glanced over to Jack. What he saw scared him more than when he almost disappeard after losing his believers during the last battle with Pitch. Jack was terrified, he was shaking, tears fell down his cheeks.

Was he paler than normal? He thought, directing his anger to the cause of Jack's tears.

"Are you sure?" Bunny noticed that the other Jack wasn't by Pitch anymore.

"Wha-" Bunny was cut off by a scream. The guardians turned to Jack, the dark Jack was closing in on him. Jack fell and continued to back away. As he inched closer and closer, both spirits could feel the pain of the merging of their souls. Pitch Frost, however, only grinned at the pain.

Before the group could react Frost and Jack were touching, no combining.

Jack finally screamed something that snapped the guardians out of their trance, however too late. "PLEASE, HELP ME!"

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I can't breathe! What's going on? Where am I?

I was floating, it seemed, in a dark place. I couldn't tell if I was dreaming or awake, but my head hurt like crazy. The scene finally, after what seemed to be hours, changed. Snow covered the ground, "Antarctica?" I didn't know why I was there, but why did he have to be too?

Pitch Frost stood tall on top of a mountain of snow. I don't know why, but even looking at him sent 'chills' down my spine.

Then it hit me, "The merging!" Pitch Frost stated, as if he could read my mind. Then he attacked.

He leapt into the air and pulled back his staff. A bolt of dark ice slammed me into a glacier, pain, worse than other yet, made me cry out. I finally realized where I was. We were inside I me, or him, or whatever. It didn't matter because this was IT.

It was the battle for control, and I was already losing and too weak to do anything about it.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I am going to make this story last more than eight to ten chapters. Let me know if you want it to be short (8-10) or longer (10-15 or more) Also PM me any ideas you may have to put in the story, because if it's going to be long Imma need the ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4 And the winner is

**General POV**

"Jack!" North cried as the spirit tumbled over, the dark Jack vanished. "NO!" They were too late. It couldn't be. Not so soon, They didn't even have time to come up with a plan to help him. North felt like he was about to cry, Tooth already doing so.

"There's nothing you can do now, Jack Frost will lose. He's as good as mine now!" Before the guardians could react Pitch vanished into the darkness, "I'll return to claim my prize." his laugh echoing then fading to silence.

The guardians stayed silent, all they could do is hope that their young spirit could overcome the darkness.

**Bunny's Pov**

"DANG IT!" I shouted as I punched the stone wall as hard as I could. I could tell that it left a hole but I didn't care. "This is all my fault, I shouldn't have gotten so mad at the ankle-biter!" 'I should have just listened when he said he didn't do it on purpose.' I finished in my thoughts.

"Bunny, there's no use in living in the past." North said. I knew he was right, but I still couldn't help but think if I had only listened to the boy none of this would be happening. It was just like '68 again. I was so mad at the bloody show pony that I didn't even let him explain until after the fight with Pitch. He told me the spirit of summer had picked a fight with him just for fun, and had wounded him causing his powers to go out of his control. "Heh!" I chuckled to myself, If I was so mad I didn't even notice that he was wounded, that his brown cloak and white shirt were torn and burnt. Everyone blames themselves for Jack being alone for 300 years, but really it's mine. I was the first to even notice the kid, but I was so blinded by my anger that I didn't even bother to help him, just hurt and crushed his hope of ever being cared about. The guardian of children's hopes, crushed the hopes of the most important immortal child in our lives. I'm not fit to be a guardian-

Before I could finish my breaking me down and mentally beating myself up I was snapped out of my thoughts by a pained scream. It was Jack! He was screaming and twisting in pain. I rushed to the bed, crouching next to the bed where Jack laid. He was now squirmming and gasping, I noticed that his bed was starting to get covered in ice.

"EY! Frostbite!" I called, I desprately wanted him to wake up and go back to being the bloody show pony that I knew and loved. "Snap out of it! Listen we're right here next to you, North, Tooth, Sandy; We're all here for you!"

"We need you Jack!" Tooth cried out as she grabbed his hand. "You have to beat this, for us! We love you!" The last part felt like a knife in my chest, I loved the winter sprite, but I had treated him so badly this time, and now he's like this. If anyone deserved this pain Frostbite was suffering, it was me.

"Bunny, look!" North whispered to me. I looked at Jack and noticed he had stopped moving. The whole room broke out into a gasp, Sandy with an exclimation point made of golden sand over his head. What we saw was not what we- what I- had expected nor liked. Dark grey hair and glowing purple eyes staring straight at me...

**Pitch's Pov**

"Finally," I smiled, finally I it is completed. "It's time to go and pick up my package."

**General POV**

The guardians were shocked and saddened as they stared at the spirit, standing tall, neck streched and face pointed up, glancing to the side at them. He looked like Jack, but his hair was not quite black but not white either.; It was more of a dark grey color. But his eyes scared them more, The glowing purple eyes looked lifeless and cold.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Tooth asked, obvioulsy hoping that Jack would answer. She half knew that that wasn't Her Jack. Not right now. No, he was still in there, but he was losing right now, she felt she had to do something. "Jack!" She called.

However for a split second she could swear she saw blue in those purple eyes, but it was gone so quickly she thought she must have imagined it.

_'Does this mean he lost?' _Sandy asked in his sand images.

"I don't know, Mate, but this isn't lookin good for us." Bunny answered, still staring at the winter child who was now facing him face to face.

"I told you, Jack was mine." They heard Pitch's voice coming from everywhere and nowhere. "The second he entered my lair he was mine." He appeared behind them.

"PITCH!" Bunny pulled his boomarang, North followed by drawing his swords and Sandy his whip. Tooth got closer to Jack, her arms spread, blocking him from Pitch. He however had other plans.

"Father-" Jack said coldly as he slowly walked passed his "friends" and stopped right by Pitch, who placed a hand on Jack's cheek and pulled his face next to his. Both staring at the shocked guardians. Jack still emotionless reguardless of standing next to his once mortal enemy.

"Now don't this just seem right? I mean come on," He grinned wickedly," What goes better with dark than cold?"

"Jack is not yours!" North yelled. "And we VILL bring him back to the side of light! Just you vait, Pitch."

"Good luck then, Old friends." Pitch said as black sand surrounded the two. When it cleared they were gone.

"JACK!" Bunnymund yelled in anger. Mostly at Pitch, and his self.

* * *

**I'm really happy with all the reviews I am getting. I hope you all stay with me on this cuz things are about to get heated...or cooled..or... WHATEVER! XD Please leave comments or ideas for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 a light of hope

**Jack's PoV**

I felt the cold air blowing all around me. It was dark, and I was scared, just like that time. When I first became a guardian, only this time I was hurting everywhere. Does this mean I'm dying again? Or maybe I'll disappear. Who cares, anyway? At least I'll be free of this pain. No, the others would probably be sad if I died.

I couldn't see or hear anything but me. 'Wait, what happened anyway?' I couldn't remember why I was here, why I was in so much pain, or how I got here. Where IS here, anyway.

"Does it matter?" I heard my voice echoing in the darkness. I didn't say anything, did I? No. This voice wasn't mine, or was it? I didn't even know anymore. I saw a white, cloudy figure appear a distance away from me. It got closer and closer.

"Who are you?" I ask weakly. I gasp when I notice that the figure that appeared before me was...Me!

"Does it matter?" He smiled. I could tell now that he had black hair and yellow eyes. Whoever he was, he wasn't me.

It finally hit me he was me, the other half of my soul. We were here fighting for control, and I had embarassingly lost right away.

" You'll never win! You and Pitch will lose in the end! So it doesn't even matter if I lost, the guardians will bring me back, even if I'm not strong enough to. You don't stand a chance!" I tried my best to be as threatning as I could, but I knew my voice had failed me.

"You think so?" He glided closer to me. "How do you know? You're already disappearing." He was devouring me, if I don't fight back I'll no longer exist! Instead of freaking out I kept my cool.

"We're a family, even if we fight sometimes." I thought about the times that Bunny and I fought playfully... Then the not so playful moment that started all this. "Even if one of us goes too far, we still have each others' backs."

Pitch Frost Laughed at me. "What's so funny!?" I shouted.

"You!" He laughed until he finally calmed down. "You really believed they cared for you. They were the ones who left you alone for three hundred years! They even didn't want you when the MiM chose you to be a guardian. And why? Because they didn't need you. Guess what, they still don't. I mean, who need a childish guardian anyways? All you've ever done was cause pain and suffering to people. Winter is death, and you bring it! Why would the guardians want you, a killer, to be in their , they don't! They didn't even hesitate to throw you away when you messed up that easter. They only put up with you because MiM told them to. When it comes down to it, people get cold, and hungry and sad during winter. People get killed in car accidents caused by your snow and ice. Children are left parentless, parents lose their childs, families are destroyed! You should know how snow and ice kill, you were killed by it!"

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I held them down, desprate not to let him see me cry. I didn't want to believe what he said, but honestly, I felt this way for a long time. When I bring snow storms I am forced to watch as people suffer from them. Heck, I watched a two year old girl was left parentless during my snow storm a few years before the blizzard of '68. I tried to save them, but their car lost control and they were too close to a cliff. The girl had survived, with some injuries, but her mother, father and older brother and sister were all killed. It was my fault. AllI wanted was to bring fun to the town that never got to see snow, but all I brought was pain. He was right, I didn't deserve to be a guardian. They probably felt the same. Even after North had spent time after the fight with Pitch to help me learn more control, I still caused pain to people.I lost control a number of times, but I was too scared to tell North. So I had went to Bunny for help. Look how that turned out. They didn't need someone as useless as me.

I couldn't help but hang my head in shame and causing the satisified laughter of Pitch Frost. "I'll just leave you here with your thoughts, That's all you're going to have until you fade away completely.

Thoughts of the guardians hating me, thoughts of the children fearing me, and thoughts of the hundreds of people I hurt and killed, swirled around in my mind.

* * *

**Bunny's PoV**

"He's really gone." I heard tooth cry. It's been a week since Jack left us, and Tooth was so broken up about it that she hadn't been able to do any work. The baby tooths had to do it all, but they didn't mind because they were just as sad as Tooth. She's been giving me the cold shoulder since I chased the child off. I didn't blame her though, I would hate me too.

But I never gave up, I was still searching for Pitch and Jack. I have been getting closer and closer to finding him everyday. I made a hole to Burgess, hoping that I could find him there. I was right, there he was. Jack, or Pitch Frost stood in the middle of his frozen pond. "Jac-" I froze when I saw his eyes. One eye was purple and teh other was-

Blue! He seemed as though there was no one home. But I knew what it was.

"Frostbite, yer fightin back, aren't ya?" I called to him as I walked a bit closer.

He seemed to hear me, because he turned his lifeless stare towards me. What! Those were tears in his eyes. I didn't expect what he was about to say.

"Please help me. I know I'm useless and you all probably hate me, but I don't want to disappear. Please I won't kill anyone ever again! Don't let me die!" He cried out weakly.

What the- Hate him? Why would we hat- Oh, oh no. I realized what he meant. He was talking about me, when I got angry with him. "We don't hate ya, ankle- biter. Yer one of us, got that. Not just because MiM told us to take you in. But because we really truly care about you. You gave us hope when we all lost it. It's because of you we're even here today."

"I can't hold hi-m back any longer. You need to ge-t my staff, and break it!" He began struggling with, what I knew had to be, the other half of his soul.

"Why break it?" I asked, didn't that cause him pain? How would it help?

"Not that one..." He went limp for a second, and before I knew it he was completely dark again, pointing his dark staff at me. "...This one!" He smiled. His voice different, darker. He shot a blast of ice at me.

**No Jack, don't get depressed! It only speeds up the process! None of that was your fault! It was the fathers' fault for not slowing down on the icy road. Not yours! All you wanted was to bring joy to people who never saw snow.**

**Hopefully Jack can realize this and fight back... **


	6. Chapter 6 I'm needed

**Tooth's PoV**

I felt bad for blaming Bunny for what happened to Jack. However, he knew Jack, he knew Jack liked to play tricks on him, but Jack would never make up a story to cover for it. He would just laugh at the red that seeped on Bunny's angry face while he yelled at Jack about messing up easter. Then followed by North and Bunny arguing about the more important holiday, but last time was too far. I believed him when he said he couldn't control his powers because I knew it was true. North was helping him every week when he got the chance.

I didn't blame Bunny anymore, but it was still hard to face him. I didn't like being cold to him; I mean, we've been partners for a very long time now. I guess I was just disappointed now. That is until I noticed Bunny had been leaving everyday since Jack left us. I knew he was searching for him. North, Sandy and I had been too, but we didn't know where to search. They weren't at Pitch's lair, unsurprisingly. I knew that out of all of us, Bunny would know the most places to search for the boy, so we all left him to do what he wanted while the rest of us tried to devise a plan to bring Jack back into the light. Sadly, getting nowhere with it.

Bunny left about two hours ago without saying a word again, I wanted badly to tell him good luck and that I'm sorry for the way I had been treating him, but by the time I went to tell him he had disappeared into his rabbit hole, heading out to search for Jack. As the hole closed I managed to whisper, "Good Luck, Bunny."

"That's it!" I declaired, "No more sulking!" I turned to a startled North and Sandy. "It's time to find a way to save our Jack!" They nodded and we left for the library, for the fifth time since Jack left us, that's a new record.

While we were tearing through books Bunny's rabbit hole opened up. We were shocked to see a weak Bunny crawling out. Ice was stuck on his fur. "Bunny!" I cried as I rushed to his side.

"What happened?" I asked, although I already knew what happened. He found Jack.

* * *

**General PoV**

"What happened?" Tooth asked as she helped the wounded easter bunny up and to a nearby table.

It took Bunny a few seconds to reply, excited that he finally knew Jack wasn't completely gone, and that he finally had a way to save frostbite.

"I know how to save frostbite!" He exclaimed how they needed to retrieve dark Jack's staff and break it in order to save the good Jack. Tooth cried tears of happiness and North holloring "YIPPIE!" and Sandy jumping up and down. Bunny also exclaimed how Jack was still in there, fighting, and how Jack was the one who told him. This lifted the hopes and spirits of all of the guardians.

* * *

**Jack's PoV**

I was totally defeated when I gave into the depression of knowing I killed so many innocent people. I was just about to completely disappear when I noticed a bight light surrounding me.

At first I thought I was finally gone, able to be free of my curse. Until I heard a familiar long unheard voice. MiM. He finally spoke to me!

"_Jack, you must not give up. The guardians need you."_

"But why? All I do is make a mess out of everything." I answered." Even when I have good intentions. I don't deserve to be a guardian."

"_That is not true, my young one. If you weren't meant to be a guardian, I would not have chosen you. But you, and you alone, managed to help the children when the other guardians couldn't"_

The MiM began showing me clips of my memories of my sister, Jamie and all the other kids I have helped. I've almost forgotten how happy I was with everyone. Then I saw something I never wanted to see. It was the other guardians. They were sad, Tooth was crying, North was solem, Sandy was sitting on the floor. But what hurt me the most was Bunny. He was angry...At himself! He was alone in his warren, which was still covered in ice and snow, He was yelling at his self about being stupid for not giving me a chance and letting this happen to "The Little Frostbite!" But what made me extremely happy was when he declaired, "That's it! I'm going to keep searching for you and bring you back! Even if it takes me forever! I'll bring you back and apologize to you for hurting you."

I knew then. I wasn't alone anymore, I had people who cared about me. They wanted me back, and I have to give them what they want. "I won't give up!" I told the MiM the pain was disappearing, I knew it was because of MiM. "I'll fight until I win and Pitch has lost again!"

The MiM seemed pleased. "_In order to be completely free of the darkness here's what you must do." _He exclaimed how I needed to get the guardians to break the staff tainted in darkness. "_That's is how you will be free. But be careful, The dark you and Pitch have no idea about the fact the same can done with your staff."_

"How can I tell them this?" I asked.

"_I will block Pitch Frost for a short amount of time, use it to tell your friends what I've told you."_

"Thanks!" I say as the light fades. I closed my eyes for a second, and when they opened I found myself standing in the middle of my pond in Burgess. The light of the sun seemed foreign to my eyes. Oh no, I could feel HIM trying to take over again. "No not yet!" I still had to find someone, anyone! I had to tell them. I began to focus all my strenght to push him back. I snapped out of my trance when I heard Bunny calling.

"Frostbite, yer fightin back, aren't ya?"

I turned to face him. Tears filled my eyes. Not tears of sadness. tears of happiness, happiness that I could finally talk to someone who cared for me as much as I did for him. I had to tell him now. I don't want to die, I won't kill again. I was so happy that I spoke the first thing that came to my mind.

"Please help me. I know I'm useless and you all probably hate me, but I don't want to disappear. Please I won't kill anyone ever again! Don't let me die!"

* * *

**I am really happy with this chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Please leave comments and ideas for me. I am looking for anyways to improve my writing. What do you think of the new PoV. Maybe next chapter I'll put a PoV for North and Sandy (Not sure how that'll work out) . **


	7. Chapter 7 the final battle

**Pitch's PoV**

"Crap!" I groaned as I sat up in the pile of ice and rubble. "How did he manage to find the strength to push back his dark soul so much this time?" I ask. I looked back on what happened just an hour before.

* * *

**Falshback (General PoV)**

"It shouldn't be too much longer before he completely disappears, father." Pitch Frost informed his "father", who just waited boredly in his black sand throne. They couldn't even spread fear at this rate. Pitch Black and Pitch Frost had to remain in hiding from the guardians in a place where Jack would never be found, the deserts of Egypt because Pitch Frost, while strong, was weak from the merge and could only become able to use his most effective powers when he's completely consumed all of Jack's soul. Pitch was getting bored waiting for the Frost boy to completely disappear.

"I just implanted memories of his worst moments in his mind, so he should be gone from the depression of seeing the faces of people he hurt. I've got him now." Frost continued.

"Good!" Pitch smiled evily. He couldn't wait to finally send the world into another dark age, this time the guardians couldn't stop him because he had their secret weapon, Jack Frost...or Pitch Frost now.

Frost left to go to his pirvate spot in the dark cave." Where are you going?" Pitch asked, agitation in his voice. He was tired of waiting but there was nothing he could do.

"To rest," He answered." We have a big day tomorrow." Pitch and Frost smiled at the comment.

"Finally." Pitch was now pleased.

It was almost an hour since Frost went to his private spot, Pitch decided to go and see if the merge was completely finished yet. However, when he entered and pulled back the curtin to his "room" he noticed the boy standing, wide eyed, one purple and one...Blue! "Oh, no!" He mumbled when the tranced boy pointed the staff at him and shot a powerful blast of dark ice at him and flew out the cave. Leaving Pitch unconcious.

* * *

**Present (Jack's PoV)**

"YOU JUST WON'T GIVE UP, WILL YOU!?" The other me yelled. He managed to take back over after I told Bunny how to save me. "You think that they'll be able to get this staff? You're as good as dead now!" He began shooting rays of dark ice at me.

I dodged them and proceeded to attack him. Without my staff I couldn't use my powers, so I had to rely on my physical power,who am I kidding, I just used the good old Jack charm. Pranks and witty comments.

"I'll never give up. That's what makes me, me!" I answer, playfulness in my voice." And yes, I do think they'll take your staff because I am going to beat you and give it too them. All while having fun beating Pitch and you!" I throw a snowball I made with the snow on the ground from behind him. It would've connected to the back of his head but he deflected it with his staff.

"So, you think you can beat me with fun!" He was angry.

"Don't you like fun?" I joke. "Everybody likes fun. Man, you must've had a sucky childhood."

He shot towards me. "Woah," I laugh as I easily dodge. "Getting a bit sloppy, aren't we?"

He growled as we continued to battle once and for all.

* * *

**North's PoV**

We had a plan now. We knew Jack was still fighting and we weren't going to let him do it alone this time. We made our way to the sleigh,where the yettis were saddling up the reigndeer and hooking them together.

Bunny was oddly enough the first to climb into the back of it. "Vat is this?" I boast as I climb in the front while the other two followed and sat in the back with Bunnymund.

"Don't start with me, mate!" He growled. I just laughed as I cracked the rope, causing the reigndeer to quickly run through the tunnel.

As we fly through the skies I grab a snow globe and shout, "Pond in Burgess!" I throw the snow globe, only to watch it quickly fall. "Oops, wrong snow globe." The others, minus Bunnymund, giggle slightly the mixup. I grabbed the magic snow globe and reshouted, "Pond in Burgess!" This time a portal opened, a picture of Jack's pond with Jack standing in the middle came up.

"Buckle up!" I joke as we enter the portal and came out right over Jack and his pond.

**General PoV**

* * *

The guardians land close to the pond, Bunny bounced out quickly, followed eagerly by the others. Jack was once again in a trance, but this time both his eyes were a mute blue. He was sitting, gripping his staff, obviously Dark Jack trying to protect it while he fought their Jack.

"Ve need to get that staff!" North pointed. "This should be easy." He added.

Bunny ignored the last part. "Nothing is easy when Frostbite is involved." He said to himself.

They all began slowly walking towards the boy careful of the frozen pond. Bunny managed to grab the staff and somewhat easily pryd it from the grip.

He raised it in order to break it when black sand shot at them, causing them to fly back and the staff fell into to snow a ways away from the guardians and Pitch Black, who stood on the opposite side of the pond. Jack still remained in the middle in a trance.

As if sounding the start of the fight, Jack mumbled." Save me." Pitch and the guardians all on the attack now.

"You won't win, Pitch!" Tooth yelled. Sandy shot a whip of golden sand at Pitch who dodged barely and stated.

"I already have, there is no way you can save him. The only thing that can break his staff is something that I possess. Black Sand."

* * *

**me: Well, North, what was that about being easy?**

**North: Vell, maybe not so much. But we have plan!**

**me: Mind telling us what it is.**

**Bunny: Oh no, mate. You've gotta wait until the last chapter.**

**me: Well, when is that?**

**Sandy: _Makes a number 1 with his dream sand_**

**me: One more chapter!? **

**Tooth: Uh-huh! And then two mini chapters.**

**Bunny: Tooth! Don't give it away!**

**Tooth: Oops! Sorry but you'll have to read to figure out the rest!**

**Sandy: _nods his head up and down repeatedly._**


	8. Chapter 8 Resolution

**General Pov**

Pitch shot a sand arrow at Sandman who deflected it with his golden sand whip. The arrow bursted into golden sand.

North and Tooth were busy fending off the nightmares that surrounded them while Bunnymund slowly made his way to Jack's staff. He attacked the few nightmares that noticed and attacked him, slowing him down.

Pitch realized how close the rabbit was to the dark Jack's staff and shot nightmare sand at him. Sandy wasn't going to let him get his friend so easily. He created a bowl of golden sand that took the black sand and sent it back at Pitch.

Pitch couldn't react in time and his was hit by his own attack. The nightmares disappeared, leaving Bunnymund free to rush to the staff.

He made it to the half burried staff and went to pick it up when...

**Bunny's PoV**

There it is! The staff was so close, all I had to do was grab it and break it. I reached down to pick it up when out of nowhere a bare foot steped on in and drug it out of my reach.

"Jack!" 'Oh no, Dark Jack must have won again!' I thought... However, when I looked up I saw something I haven't seen in a long time. Jack stood there with a goofy grin, he opened his eyes. "They're blue!" I didn't mean to, but it came out loud and everyone else heard it. The others rushed to us, still cautioned in case it was a trick.

"Sup, Kangaroo?" He joked.

"How did you?" I started to ask when he interuptted.

"Well, I figured since I didn't have anything to use to fight with I just started to do what I do best. Have fun. I just ignored him when he tried to depress me by using the people I hurt and the time I spent alone, and I just threw snowballs at him." I couldn't help but grin at that answer.

"Leave it to you to fight dark with fun, Frostbite." I patted his back.

"Well, now there's only one thing left to do!" North cheered.

"Well, I can't do it. It has to be broken by Pitch or him." Crap, I forgot.

"How can we do it?" Tooth asked, concerned. If she and I were thinking the same thing, it sure was something to be concerned about.

"Either we get Pitch to break it, or I let HIM back out... But who know's how that'll end."

"IDEA!" North shouted, catching me and the others off guard. "Sandy! Can you control Pitch's sand?"

Sandy, obviously confused, created images of him and Pitch and an X. _"I don't think so." _

I saw where North was going with that, but it wasn't likely to work since Sandy turned all black sand gold, of course he couldn't use Pitch's sand.

This isn't going so in a very good direction. "Well, this isn't heading in a very good direction." Jack said, I chuckled silently to myself.

Jack sat alone in his room at the pole. The other guardians left the room, waiting. He didn't like the plan the guardians came up with, but it was the only one they had. Jack just hoped it worked.

They decided to use Jack's untainted staff that Bunnymund had found while searching for Jack in Antarticia and Bunnymund painted it to look like the tainted on. Jack didn't know which one he would get, because if he knew, so would He.

"Ok, Jack." North asked as they entered the room. Bunny held both staffs, they both looked identical to Jack. Hopefully the other part of him would not notice which was the real one, because Jack couldn't." Take this one, it is the real tainted staff." North explained as he handed the staff to the confused boy.

"WHAT THE- Why would you tell him!" Bunny yelled at the man whose rosy cheeks turned redder.

"Oops!" He went to pull the staff back when Jack grabbed it, pulling it out of the older man's hands.

"I'll be taking that!" Jack held the staff, pointing it at the rest of the guardians. His eyes were now a glowing purple again and his hair was dark.

"Crap!" Bunnymund cursed under his breath as he held up the staff in his hands. He'd wack him with it if he had to, since he couldn't use it.

"How did any of you ever think that would work?" Jack asked, amusment in his dark voice." I won't fall for such an obvious trick." He smiled as he grabbed both ends of the staff he was holding. "Tell me that this is the real one when you have the real one. It probably would have worked if "Santa" had not given it away. The plan was what? To make me destroy my staff with Jack's. Well I got news for you. Jack is as good as dead now. I'm going to break his staff, and you'll NEVER get him back." He brought the staff down and broke it with his knee.

"NO!" The guardians cried, reaching for Jack. All of a sudden the dark Jack wailed in pain.

"What!?" He cried. He noticed the guardians were smiling triumphantly. "You- You tricked me!" Black water started swirling around the angered boy.

"That, my friend, is called Reverse Phycol- Physco- Well!we pulled one over your eyes!" North boasted. Bunny and Sandy shook their heads in shame. Neither bothered to tell him that wasn't even a saying. Tooth was too concerned with seeing her child in pain. Even if it was destroying the evil Jack, she knew Jack had to have been feeling the pain of it too.

Before the water completely covered him Jack managed to threaten," I'll never be gone! There will always be darkness in his heart. And when it's touched I will return."

The water completely covered him then disappeared. Jack, unconscious, fell from the bed and was caught by a very fast Bunny.

"We finally did it." Tooth sighed in relief. as she rubbed her fingers through his snow white hair.

"You did good, kid." Bunny whispered as he laid the boy in his bed. They were all glad that it was finally over and their Jack was back. White hair and all.

**They finally did it. Well, the story wasn't very long, but I'm going to add two mini chapters, not sure what they'll be about yet, but I guess I'll do what I've been doing... Making it up as I go. Lol **


	9. Extra Apoligies and Forgiveness

**Extra Chapter 1**

It's been a little over two weeks since the incident with Pitch and Jack and everything seemed to be getting back to normal. Jack returned to practing controling his powers with North and spreading a long awaited snow storm for Jamie, who was pretty worried since Jack hadn't shown up for a couple of weeks. Everyone was fine now, well almost everyone.

Bunny was keeping hold in his warren so North advised Jack to go speak to him. "He feels mostly at fault for what happened." He explained and Jack nodded and headed for Australia.

Jack, wanting to tease Bunny a bit, sent a cold breeze into the cave leading into the warren.

"WHAT THE-!" Jack hid on the top of the cave entrence when he heard the Bunny yelling about the stupid cold. "Where are ya, Frostbite! I know it's you!" He looked around, unable to see the winter spirit.

"Hey, Cottontail!" Jack greeted as he leapt over the upset Bunny and landed in front of him." How's it goin?" He asked, pretending to be innocent.

Bunny looked mad at the child but then sighed. "Well," he stated uncomfortably," At least you didn't cover it in snow." He mentally kicked himself for that. "Wanna tell me something?"

"What?" Jack replied.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you couldn't control your powers? North was helpin' ya, huh?"

"Yeah, well. There's only so much he could do. I mean I'm the one with the power." Jack knew Bunny meant that day. "But when I felt myself losing control, I was so far from the pole and I didn't want to let North know that all our training was for nothing. So I tried to... I tried to come here for help." Jack stared at the ground, embarassed to tell that to the strongest member of his team.

Bunny was now mentally hitting and kicking his self. ' He was coming to me for help, and I just pushed him away, without even giving him a chance. I do that a lot, mostly to him. Why?' he thought. He saw a bruise still imprinted on Jack's ,otherwise beautiful, pale chest. Even though his battle was inner, all the marks showed on the outer after Dark Jack had been destroyed.

"I'm sorry." Bunny mumbled, too low for Jack to hear, but just loud enough to let Jack know he said something.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry!" Bunny apologized louder. This caught Jack off guard. "It was my fault you got into a mess like that.

Jack noticed that Bunny had seen his bruise and tried to cover it, too late. "It's okay." Jack looked sadly at the ground again.

"No, It's not! It was never Ok!" Bunny began speaking surely." I'm the guardian of hope, but that's all I kept takng away from you. You're a child too, but I left you alone. I never let you get close since that easter. I knew you were a child, but I always looked at you like you were a spirit. I took away the one thing you needed. The one thing I could give you. Hope." Bunny looked angry, Jack could tell it wasn't at him, it was at himself. Bunny continued." You kept going on, all by yourself, for so long. And that was my fault. You said that you were sorry for hurting all those people, but it wasn't your fault at all. Every spirit knew you were new, but none of us lifted a finger to help you. And when I snapped at you before. When you said you didn't mean it, I knew you meant it, but I couldn't get passed my own ego to admit I was overreacting and made it worse. I'm sorry."

Bunny finally went silent, he managed to pick his head up and notice the frost boy was crying silently. Bunny did something he never expected himself to do. He wrapped his arms around the child and uttered a promise in his ear. "I promise I'll never leave you alone again, Frostbite."

Jack finally looked up to him and smiled, Only now Bunny could really see how much Jack was a child.

"I'm not a child, Kangaroo." He grinned, tears still falling.

"Just keep tellin yourself that, mate. And I'm not a knagaroo, I'm a bunny!" Bunny smiled.

"I'm sorry for worrying you guys." Jack said.

"And I'm sorry that I never listened to you. So we're even."

"Gee, I forgive you too." Jack and Bunny both laughed.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this little touchy moment. Look, I thank everyone who is keeping up with this story this far, because this is the first fan fiction (or story in general) that I have ever managed to finish or even keep going at it for more than two chapters. After this next chapter I'll start with a new Jack Frost fan fic. It will be about the guardians seeing his memories. Well, hopefully, I'll get more reviews to help keep me motivated. :)**


	10. Extra final the decision

**Extra 2**

**Bunny's PoV**

Things have been going smoothly around the warren for the past few days. That bothered me. I was worried since Frostbite didn't even come back since the day we apologized to each other. "He probably thinks I'm weak now." I thought with a chuckle.

"I think Imma go pay him a visit. I decided to go outside my warren when I sensed North was calling. I look up into the sky and there it was. The northern lights glew brightly in the blue sky.

"Oh no!" I said, thinking that something bad happened to Jack again. I hurried and ran through my rabbit hole, heading to the Pole. I quickly reach my destination and exit my hole inside the workshop. Phil greeted me with an annoyed moan when his toys fell into the tunnel. (Woo! Almost worded that one wrong) "Sorry, Phil, I'll fish em out later. Gotta get to the globe room." Phil answered with a whine pointing at the toys. I laugh and make my way into the room.

"What happened? Is Jack alright!?" I ask, I failed to notice the winter spirit sitting on his staff next to Toothina and sandy.

"Aww you do care." He grinned stupidly. I couldn't help but feel relieved that he was safe.

"Aww clam it, ya bloody show pony!" I joke back. "So why haven't you came by?" Jack thought about it for a second.

And with a sompletely straight face answered," Global warming." He was messin with me.

"Wha- Why you!" I complain.

"Nah, I was busy helpin out North with setting back weather patterns, bein out of the job for three week can seriously mess up the weather cycle. That and more training." He added the last part with a childish pout.

"So why are we here?" I ask, now concerned with the matter at hand.

North answers." Jack has agreed to let MiM show us his memories now. Although, he didn't seem quite happy about it."  
"Yeah well, I don't have much of a choice. If it weren't for him I would be gone forever. While I don't particularlly like the idea of having all of my personal experiences and thoughts shared, I think that it's time to be more open with you. I just hope that once you all know about me, that you won't hate me or be embarassed by me."

What was that supposed to mean. "Mate, you couldn't make us hate you no matter what you do, so tough luck."

Tooth and Sandy and North agreed with me. "Yeah, you're a part of our family now. We will love you no matter what happens."

"Just keep that in mind when you see." Jack replied.

* * *

**Well, this is it. The next story will be when the guardians take a tri[ through Jack's memories. But what will they think when they do see, even the memories Jack doesn't even remember? Find out soon. Please give comments on my first fanfiction. **

**Did you like it? How can I improve myself? you know, ECT.**


End file.
